micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pustkowia Winków
Wolna Republika Winktown `vi:nktau̇n - jedyna polska mikronacja w klimatach postapokaliptycznych z dużą dawką czarnego i często absurdalnego humoru. Oficjalnie w v-świecie zaistniała (jeszcze jako Wolne Miasto Winktown) 1 marca 2008 roku, choć teoretycznie za początek kształtowania się państwowości Winktown można przyjąć datę 17 sierpnia 2006 roku, kiedy to powstało pierwsze Winkowe forum. Od wielu innych wirtualnych państw Winktown odróżnia podejście do zagadnienia mikronacyjności. Wolna Republika oprócz typowego dla v-państw stawiania na rozwój polityki, tworzenie praw i działalności gospodarczych (poprzez tworzenie różnego rodzaju systemów gospodarczych), skupiła się w głównej mierze (czerpiąc ze swoich wcześniejszych tradycji) na symulacji życia w realiach kraju po wojnie nuklearnej w formie nieustannie trwającej forumowej sesji Role Playing Game. Lekkie podejście do tematyki i oryginalne rozwiązania sprawiły że nie wszystkie v-kraje uznają dziś Wolną Republikę Winktown za pełnoprawną mikronację. Geografia thumb|left|180px|Okolice miasta Winktown leży w południowej części Kontynentu Wschodniego (Orientyki), granicząc z Monarchią Austro-Węgier oraz terenami po byłym Meridlandzie. Obecny teren państwa był niegdyś zajmowany przez kwitnącą życiem metropolię, do czasu zniszczenia jej za pomocą broni atomowej. Na tych gruzach powstało miasto Winktown. W wyniku skażenia radioaktywnego, na terenie Winktown rośnie niewiele roślin, a te, które zrządzeniem losu się uchowały, zmutowały, aby dostosować się do nowych warunków. Panuje klimat zwrotnikowy wybitnie suchy. Infrastruktura Winktown thumb|left|180px|Autostrada nr 66 thumb|right|180px|Miasto Winktown o poranku Centrum miasta stanowi Bar Pod Różowym Kundlem, będący centrum życia kulturalnego. Oprócz tego ważniejszymi miejscami są: osiedle mieszkaniowe "Rudery", Elektrownia jądrowa "Reaktor 5", Toxic Caves. W mieście są dwa rodzaje budynków: * Przedwojenne - budynki wybudowane przed zniszczeniem dawnej metropolii i zaadaptowane do nowych funkcji przez ojców założycieli Winktown. Z racji tego, że niewielka liczba budynków przetrwała w stanie nadającym się do użytku, jedynie ważniejsze instytucje je wykorzystują. * Prowizoryczne - do ich budowy użyto głównie złomu, którego w Winktown jest pod dostatkiem. Są to konstrukcje mało solidne i co pewien czas są na nowo odbudowywane. Gospodarka thumb|right|175px|Lasy za Elektrownią Gospodarka regulowana jest w całości przez wolny rynek. Głównym źródłem dochodów jest Bar "Pod Różowym Kundlem" wraz z przyległymi do niego restauracjami, kawiarniami i kasynami. Dzięki położeniu na przecięciu szlaków handlowych, szybko zyskał on popularność wśród handlarzy, co zaowocowało rzeszami turystów odwiedzających regularnie "Różowego Kundla" i zostawiających tam masę pieniędzy. Dzięki temu sektor usługowy Winktown dynamicznie się rozwija, co dodatkowo ułatwiane jest przez znikomą biurokrację i brak podatków. Walutą Winktown jest Kapsel. Założyciele miasta odnaleźli niegdyś stertę butelek po przedwojennym napoju alkoholowym. Wspólnie ustalono, że będą służyć one za pieniądze, po czym dokonano pierwszej i jedynej emisji. Pomimo niewypuszczania w obieg nowych kapsli, inflacja w Winktown utrzymuje się na wysokości kilkunastu procent. Dzieje się tak ze względu na mocno rozpowszechnione usługi pożyczkowe (zwykle ograniczają się do niewielkich kwot i służą dożycia 1-ego (Winkowie nie potrafią rozsądnie gospodarować pieniędzmi). Hymn państwowy (nieoficjalny) Mazurek Makaveli'ego Sojuz nieruszymyj riespublik winkownych, Spłotiła nawieki Wielikaji Spam, Da zdrawstwujet sozdannyj wolej butelkow, Jedinyj, moguczij Winkownyj Sojuz! Sławʹsia, Otieczestwo nasze pijownoje, Drużby narodow upitnyj opłot! Znamia winkownoje, znamia narodnoje Pustʹ ot pobiedy k' pobiedie wiediot! Historia thumb|left|250px|Mapa Wolnej Republiki Winktown Historia Winktown ginie w mrokach dziejów. Zapewne jest to związane z tym, że po pijaku niewiele się później pamięta, a Winkowie w owym "stanie błogosławionym" znajdują się dość często. Najbardziej obszerna kronika (poprawiana regularnie przez pozostałych winków oraz ich wożda) spisana została przez Talerza: Starożytność - Totem Idiotów i pierwsze forum Gdy cofam się pamięcią do dziejów poprzedzających powstanie Młodych Winków to widzę ciemność. Dawno, dawno temu na pewnym Forum Ogólnozniekształcającym (zwanym później Totemem Idiotów - skąd ta nazwa, nikt nie wie, tam byli sami inteligentni ludzie) zebrała się niewielka grupa niespełnionych twórców gier komputerowych, portali i papierowych eRPeGów. Dwóch z nich posiadało szczególne osiągnięcia w tej materii (a może raczej ich brak), byli to Hassan i Dogmeat. Panowie bardzo szybko znaleźli wspólny język gdyż znali się już z forum post-apokaliptycznego Shamo, gdzie, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie posiadali najlepszej opinii. Hassan wkręcał na forum każdego ze swoich znajomych (miał chłopak wtedy w sobie sporo entuzjazmu, nie to co dzisiaj) i tak na stronę trafiłem ja (Talerz) i chomik Smiley (dużo miał tych znajomych, nie ma co). Żeby nie było, na forum najpierw trafiliśmy ja i chomik, a dopiero później do składu nierobów dokooptowany został Dog (używał już wtedy ksywki Różowy Kundel), który z kolei ściągnął innych, Kanarskiego, Zacka oraz Antydogmeata. Poza tym na forum udzielało się jeszcze około 5 innych ciekawych użytkowników, ale nie odegrali oni żadnej roli podczas procesu powstawania Młodych Winków. Hasło stworzenia organizacji zrzeszającej forumowych pijaków rzuciłem ja. I był to raczej żart, nie posiadałem żadnych planów i pomysłów. Nazwałem nas Młodymi Winkami i zażądałem od Hassana tablicy na forum. Pomysł jednak spotkał się z bardzo wielką aprobatą ze strony Dogmeata, który z miejsca założył nam forum na serwerze fora.pl. Na początku nie byłem z tego zadowolony, nie chciałem żeby Winki istniały jako niezależna organizacja. Chciałem najlepiej dla mojego ukochanego Forum Ogólnozniekształcającego. Skąd wzięła się nazwa "Młode Winki"? Nie ja ją wymyśliłem, przyznają. Nazwę opatentowało kilku chłopaków z pewnego osiedla w moim mieście. Jako że nie za bardzo się z nimi wtedy lubiłem to dla zemsty zaiwaniłem im nazwę :) Trzeba przyznać że byli nieco wkurzeni, parę razy zaatakowali Forum Ogólnozniekształcające falą spamerskich postów ale szybko się odgryzliśmy i też u nich popisaliśmy pierdoły. Tamte MW nadal chyba istnieją ale szczerze mówiąc, ich działalność nigdy nie wyszła poza teren pewnego sklepu monopolowego :) Ale wracając na pierwsze forum MW... Początkowy charakter Stowarzyszenia bardzo odbiegał od dzisiejszej formy. Otóż Dogmeat zrobił ni mniej, ni więcej tylko Play By Forum o menelach. Był sobie bar z kilkoma pokojami do wynajęcia i magazynem, byli sobie żule i parę butelek taniego wina - to nie mogło długo przetrwać :) I tak po około 600 postach forum umarło... Zabrakło pomysłu i pasji. Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą(?), jaką stamtąd wynieśliśmy był Harold, pierwsza oznaka przyszłego szalonego charakteru organizacji, żywy trup z drzewkiem bonsai na głowie :) Średniowiecze - gród Winkowe Miasteczko Minął szmat czasu od upadku pierwszego baru "Pod Różowym Kundlem". W międzyczasie z powierzchni ziemi został zmieciony Totem Idiotów poprzez zmasowane ataki talibów (Dywizjon 666, nie wiem czy to właśnie od nich Hassan zapożyczył sobie swój arabsko brzmiący nick). Ja wycofałem się z życia publicznego i zaszyłem się w swojej małej bimbrowni... Pewnego dnia Hassan na forum Shamo otrzymał od Dogmeata wiadomość. Otóż burek postanowił reaktywować Młode Winki! Człowiek O Stu Nickach oczywiście mnie o tym poinformował, ale jakoś nie bardzo paliło mnie do pisania, miałem ciekawsze zajęcia.... Dog musiał sporo się natrudzić aby nadać MW charakter który w nieco zmienionej formie przetrwał do dziś. Oto narodziło się Winkowe Miasteczko, objaw fascynacji kundla Off-Topowem, Spam Community i mikronacjami forumowymi. W mieście było wszystko! Był bar, był hotel, kawiarnia, kino i w ogóle całe centrum handlowe. Nawet śmietnisko się znalazło :) To właśnie chora fascynacja Dogmeata Falloutem (taka gra komputerowa) kazała umiejscowić Winktown (sam wymyślił tą nazwę, ja przez długi czas byłem do niej uprzedzony, wolałem pisać "Winkowe Miasteczko") w realiach post-apokaliptycznych. Tym sposobem psiakowi udało się swoim tworem zainteresować innych maniaków postkultury, czyli Chaosa, Cloneusa, Unforgivena, etatowych spamerów - marcinse'a, Ariel, Krysię i innych ludków z Off-Topowa oraz (poprzez reklamę na mojeforum.net) - szalonego generała Mikusa, a także wiele innych osób, które wpadły na forum raz czy dwa... Jak ja wpadłem to zostałem tam do dziś :) To właśnie wtedy zaczęły się dziać z Młodymi Winkami przedziwne rzeczy. Psy zaczęły gadać, trupy wstawać z grobów, a w piwnicy baru Mikus stworzył ogromną armię laleczek VooDoo. Te Młode Winki z moją początkową ideą miały wspólną tylko nazwę, kilku ludzi oraz to, że pisaliśmy w gruncie rzeczy tylko o piciu. Forum było ogromne, naspamiliśmy ponad 2 tysiące postów po czym pewnego dnia forum po prostu opustoszało. Tak z dnia na dzień. Wieki Ciemne - fora, o których mało pamiętamy Tym razem reaktywacja MW nastąpiła dosyć szybko. Nie pamiętam już na jakim to serwerze miało miejsce, w ogóle z tego okresu mało pamiętam. Poprzez przeniesienie baru i brak reklamy, o nowym forum wiedziało naprawdę tylko nieliczne grono userów z poprzedniego. W każdym razie, choć grono Winków zostało dosyć mocno uszczuplone to jednak dawaliśmy sobie radę z pisaniem. A wtedy mieliśmy już trochę doświadczenia w pisaniu głupot, oj mieliśmy :) Niestety, w pewnym momencie Dogmeatowi coś odbiło i postanowił przenieść forum. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, poprzednie forum bardzo dobrze funkcjonowało. Po prostu miał taki kaprys i tyle... No nic, pozostali Winkowie zaczęli pisać i tylko szemrali po kontach jaki Dog to lamer. Stosunkowo szybko jednak zadomowiliśmy się na nowym forum które początkowo jakoś takie puste się nam wydawało :) Ja niestety nie nadążałem już z pisaniem na MW, coraz mniej orientowałem się w tym co się dzieje w organizacji. Wiedziałem tylko z grubsza coś o stronie www MW i takie tam pierdoły. Postanowiłem odejść ze Stowarzyszenia gdyż wtedy bardzo fascynowało mnie forum jednego z pracowników baru "Pod Różowym Kundlem" - Republika Herbaciana. Szybko tam zostałem generałem Herbacianego Wojska, a pozostali Winkowie zaczęli mnie wyklinać jakim to burakiem teraz ja jestem. Dogmeat rzucał nawet we mnie pomidorami, pamiętam to!!! :) Po paru miesiącach Dogmeatowi odbiło, nie pierwszy raz, nie po raz ostatni i tak po prostu zamknął forum. Jaki był powód tej drastycznej decyzji? Młode Winki nie były takie jak kiedyś to je sobie zamknął, bez konsultacji z nikim. Był prezesem, było mu podobno wolno... Jego postępowanie nie spotkało się ze zrozumieniem innych członków Stowarzyszenia Forumowych Pijaków, teraz to jego nazywali burakiem :) Niestety pojawił się problem gdyż Winki nie miały żadnego forum. Ja, jako że wciąż byłem założycielem MW, postanowiłem coś z tym fantem zrobić. Byłem już wtedy administratorem w Republice Herbacianej i bardzo szybko utworzyłem tam bar "Pod Różowym Kundlem", jedyne miejsce w Herbaciarni gdzie nie obowiązywała prohibicja :) Nowożytność - pojednanie z Dogiem i śmierć Talerza No i Winkowie bardzo szybko zadomowili się na nowym forum, a raczej nowej tablicy. Choć było parę pomysłów żeby zrobić nowe forum organizacji, albo wrócić na stare (to na mojeforum.net wciąż działało) to jednak nie wypaliły. Zostaliśmy w barze na RH... Atmosferę psuł tylko Dogmeat, który odgrażał się, że jeszcze powróci i reaktywuje prawdziwe Młode Winki, a my jesteśmy zdrajcami i w ogóle beee... Mikus chciał go zastrzelić za te herezje, ale Doggie uciekł wcześniej ;) W każdym bądź razie po pewnym czasie zacząłem prowadzić z Dogmeatem rozmowy pokojowe. Stanęło na tym, że razem wspólnie reaktywujemy MW i stworzymy nowe forum. Hurrra, kolejny raz przetrwaliśmy :D Z tamtego okresu najbardziej w pamięci mi utkwiła moja domniemana śmierć. Otóż Hassan z niejakim Olesenem rozpuścili plotkę jakobym miał śmiertelny wypadek, gdyż zostałem potrącony przez dresa w beemce. Niestety przeżyłem, tylko nogi miałem w gipsie i przez długi czas nie mogłem iść do kawiarenki internetowej i zobaczyć co tam się dzieje na forum ... Dostałem nawet order pośmiertny ;) Kiedy okazało się, że przeżyłem to Dogmeat z radości aż zrobił layout dla forum, PoseidonOil. :D To jest jedyna rzecz oprócz strony którą skończył. :P Po pewnym czasie forum znów zaczęło niestety pustoszeć... Wiek Spamu Poszło o misia. A dokładniej o irytująco jaskrawy avatar antyfana CD-Action Telepatha na forum Republiki Herbacianej. Talerz (czyli ja :)) tak się wkurzył na Cloneusa, iż kazał usunąć swoje konto na tymże forum (niech spłonie!, jak zwykł mawiać jeden z użytkowników). Od tamtej chwili Talerz skupił całą swoją uwagę na forum Młodych Winków. Rozpoczął masowe poszukiwanie nowych pijaków trafiając w mniej i bardziej podejrzane miejsca (Forum Antyfanów CD-Action, Sweet Brokacik xD) skąd ściągnął kilka osób. W międzyczasie wygrałem wybory na prezesa MW i wraz z Dogiem dość drastycznie zmniejszyliśmy ilość działów na forum. Niestety, choć wzrosła aktywność nowych użytkowników, to forum zostało praktycznie opuszczone przez Starą Gwardię. Za bardziej chwalebne momenty w obecnej historii MW należy uznać: ślub Privace i Harolda, organizację Winkobeer Fest oraz pojawienie się w mieście Gofra - etatowego bobra spamera. Przerzuciliśmy się również na pisanie bardziej fabularne, gdyż według Dogmeata (który notabene nie jest już podporą Winków w sprawach technicznych forum) forum stało się zwykłą wylęgarnią spamu... Niedługo później forum zostało wyłączone z powodu przenosin forum na nowy serwer których miał dokonać Dogmeat, ale stwierdził że mu nie zależy na losie MW już kompletnie... Era Zmian i Spokoju Nadeszła nowa era, bez konfliktów, i pełna zmian. Po hakerskim ataku na stronę MW na nowo zaczyna odżywać, stworzone zostało nowe forum ale na starym adresie. Wysadzona została większość miasta, wrócili do nas Sqadak, Tocza, czyli człowiek, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd - miłośnik... kapusty z cytrynami, oraz Batts - założyciel Wink-Tec. Powrócił Gofer wraz ze swoją armią bobrów, ustanowiony został sezon łowiecki na Bobry na 200 najbliższych lat. Pojawił się Ugotowany Ziemniak pochodzący z Okoczii, zawiązaliśmy pozytywne stosunki z tym krajem kiedy pomogliśmy im w wojnie ze Słomagromem, oraz przy odbudowywaniu Fauny i Flory. Rozpoczęty został Wyścig Interkontynentalny, powstała restauracja "Pod Gekonem", która zyskała wielką popularność w Wolnym Mieście. Powstało Muzeum Muzyki Winktown prowadzone przez Toczę. Przyszłość Co będzie w przyszłości? Któż wie co wraz z nią nadejdzie... Strona i forum *Strona (obecnie w przebudowie) *Forum Kategoria:Państwa *